happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Chokes on You
'"The Chokes on You" '''es el septuagésimo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el décimo sexto de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio The Mole empieza a hacer masa con un rodillo, le da forma de rosquilla y se la da a Lumpy, que la pone en una bandeja junto con otras dos rosquillas. Luego, Lumpy las pone en una freidora. Después de poner una en una cinta transportadora, decide comerse la siguiente. Sin embargo, la rosquilla que come se queda atrapada en su garganta y comienza a ahogarse. Luego de fallar al tratar de llamar la atención de The Mole, se tropieza con un estante detrás de él, lo que causa que un cuchillo caiga y se empale en su mano. Utiliza el cuchillo para hacerse un agujero en la garganta para poder respirar. Cuando se saca el cuchillo, salpica algo de sangre en una bandeja de rosquillas. Logra volver a respirar, pero entonces se come otra rosquilla, que se queda atascado en su herida. Una vez más, ahogándolo. Desesperado, vuelve a enterrar el cuchillo en su cuello, creyendo que así logrará respirar, pero no funciona. Se marea y trata de estabilizarse en el mostrador, pero mete la mano en la freidora. Camina un poco más y se resbala con una rosquilla, cayendo sobre el mostrador de The Mole. The Mole usa su rodillo sobre mano quemada de Lumpy, rompiendo algunas de sus ampollas y cortando un trozo de su mano para hacer una rosquilla. La mano de Lumpy está pegada al mostrador, así que se la arranca tratando de soltarse. Se tropieza de nuevo y cae sobre la cinta transportadora. Cuando cae, sus cuernos quedan atrapados en las barras que lo sujetan y es destrozado por la cinta transportadora. Mientras tanto, The Mole camina hacia los clientes con las rosquillas terminadas. Flaky es vista tratando de elegir que rosquilla quiere comer. Cuando The Mole pone abajo una bandeja de rosquillas hechas con la mano de Lumpy, Flaky elige una de esas. Por desgracia, se queda atascada en su garganta y ella se asfixia. Moraleja "The optimist sees the doughnut. The pessimist sees the hole.''" (El optimista ve la rosquilla. El pesimista ve el agujero). Muertes #Lumpy es destrozado por la cinta transportadora. #Flaky posiblemente muere luego de asfixiarse con una rosquilla hecha con la carne de la mano de Lumpy. Heridas #Lumpy se asfixia con una rosquilla dos veces, se clava un cuchillo en la mano, se abre un agujero en la garganta, mete su mano en una freidora y luego se la arranca accidentalmente. #Flaky pudo haber evitado morirse por asfixia, ya que alguien podría haberla ayudado. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces, a veces durante escenas continuas. #La sección del centro del cortador de rosquillas está flotando en el aire. #El lunar de The Mole aparece del lado izquierdo de su cara al comienzo del episodio, pero desde que Lumpy trata de liberarse en adelante, su lunar está del lado derecho. #Cuando Lumpy se tropieza, su sombrero desaparece. #Desde la visión borrosa de Lumpy se puede ver que está bastante lejos de la freidora, pero luego se muestra que la tiene justo enfrente. #A pesar de que The Mole es protagonista no cúmple gran parte del episodio. #La carne de la mano de Lumpy fue cortada solamente, pero aparecen trozos de hueso en las rosquillas. #Nica Lorber (La voz de Flaky) no esta alistada en los creditos. #Cuando el televisor en la pantalla Truffles aparece en la parte delantera derecha de la pantalla y en el costado de la puerta, pero cuando Flaky come la rosquilla Truffles desaparece. Curiosidades *Este episodio originalmente se llamaría "A Hole Lotta Trouble", pero se cambió por su similitud con el nombre del episodio de TV "A Hole Lotta Love". *Éste es el trabajo número 40 de Lumpy. *Ésta es la segunda aparición de Lammy y Sr. Pickels. *Éste es el primer episodio en ser estrenado en 2012. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Sniffles en Ipso Fatso. *Ésta es una de las seis ocasiones donde un personaje llora durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. Las otras son Toothy en Eye Candy y Brake the Cycle, Petunia en Read 'em and Weep, Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek. *Éste es el primer episodio con la nueva introducción de Mondo Media. *De nuevo aparece una instancia de canibalismo en el show (Flaky comiendo una rosquilla hecha con la mano de Lumpy). *En el Storyboard era Lammy quien comia la rosquilla, la razon de su cambio es desconocida *Lumpy cortandose accidentalmente la garganta con un cuchillo es similar a cuando se corta la vena yugular en The Way You Make Me Wheel. *Junto al episodio Tongue in Cheek ambos tienen las muertes mas largas y tortuosas. Galería Vídeo thumb|center|550 px en:The Chokes on You Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2012 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mole Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy